Changes and Realisations
by OTPLukeia
Summary: It's crazy how you can go from having a completely normal and ordinary day to having your whole world thrown upside down. All it takes is one moment, one person, one decision, to turn things around. In Rachel's case it was one person. One totally not ordinary girl by the name of Nikki Thatcher. (Little bit of Lukiea for all of my favourite shippers out there.)


**This is a Rachel fic. It's a bit different from my other Lukiea fanfictions but please enjoy.**

 **Please review**

 **The song I have used is Not Over You by Gavin Degraw. I imagined the Max Schneider version found on the Kurt Hugo Schneider youtube channel. Check that out.**

 **I don't own Lost and Found or the song used.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Changes and Realisations.**

It was a random Saturday in March. There was nothing special about this Saturday. As Saturdays go, this was a pretty normal one. At least it was for Rachel. It's crazy how you can go from having a completely normal and ordinary day to having your whole world thrown upside down. All it takes is one moment, one person, one decision, to turn things around. In Rachel's case it was one person. One totally not ordinary girl by the name of Nikki Thatcher.

Rachel was walking into Lost and Found after having lunch in the junction. She was walking past Parkers office when she heard her name being called. She walked in to find an extremely pretty girl standing next to Parker. She had long blonde hair tied into a ponytail and the most beautiful green eyes Rachel had ever seen.

"Hey Rachel I'm so glad you walked past." Parker said smiling. "This is my niece Nikki." She gestured to Nikki.

"Hi." Nikki waved a little awkwardly.

"Hey." Rachel smiled nervously. She had the voice of an angel.

"Nikki is staying with me for a while so I've arranged for her to go here. She's an excellent musician and I need to keep an eye on her. Do you think you could show her around?" Parker asked looking a little desperate.

"Yeah sure." Rachel said smiling at Nikki. "I'd be happy to." Nikki returned her smile.

"Great. I have a lot of work to do so you two have fun." Parker said returning to the stack of papers on her desk.

Rachel and Niki left Parker's office, closing the door on their way out. She clearly didn't want to be disturbed.

"So I'm Rachel." She said offering her hand to shake.

"Nikki." She responded, shaking Rachel's hand. "How long have you been going to this place?" she asked curiously.

"Over two years now." Rachel said smiling brightly. "I love this place. It's really helped me discover myself."

"Cool." Nikki spoke.

"So a tour. There isn't really much to show you. This is the bullpen." Rachel said gesturing to the big room. "We have like jams and presentations in here."

"Woah. Awesome guitar." Nikki said walking over to the guitar in the corner of the room. She picked it up and admired it.

"Yeah that's Theo's guitar. It's pretty awesome. I'm a little jealous." Rachel giggled a little.

"I have got to meet this Theo guy." Nikki said strumming the guitar.

"I can introduce you guys later." Rachel said. "He's pretty laid back so I'm sure he'll let you borrow it sometime."

"Awesome." Nikki said, placing the guitar back on the guitar stand. "So on with the tour?"

"Yeah. Umm this is the Green Room." Rachel said walking towards it. "It's not really used for anything specific. We normally just use it for hanging out or writing songs together."

The two girls continued the tour. Rachel showed Nikki the Rose Room, the Recording Studio and finally she took her to Java Junction.

"And finally, this is Java Junction. We all hang out here and gets food and juice." Rachel said finishing her tour.

"Awesome." Nikki said. "This place is so cool. I can't wait to make some music."

"Yeah. I can't wait to hear you." Rachel said smiling. "Do you want a juice? My treat." She asked.

"How can I pass down a free juice?" Nikki joked.

"Great. What kind do you want?" Rachel asked.

"Whatever you get. I'm sure I'll love it." Nikki said, taking a seat at a table.

Rachel went to the counter and ordered the two girls their juices. Rachel was really enjoying her time with Nikki. She knew they were going to be really good friends. She could feel it.

"So." Rachel said returning with their juices. "What kind of music do you like?" she asked.

"I'm really into old school stuff. A lot of classic rock and jazz." She answered before taking a sip of her juice. "Oh my gosh. That is amazing." She smiled at Rachel.

"I know right. It's my favourite. Pear, apple and mint." She smiled. "I'm so glad you like it. My best friend Leia hates it. She's more of a strawberry girl."

"Well I love this." Nikki said taking a long sip. Rachel was happy Nikki liked her juice. Finally someone with taste.

"Anyway. Old music cool. I really like old female jazz singers." Rachel said.

"Oh great. Who are your favourites?" Nikki asked, happy to be talking about music. It was rare to find someone with the same taste as her.

"Well obviously Ella Fitzgerald." Rachel said playing with the straw in her juice.

"Of course. You'd have to be crazy to not like Ella Fitzgerald." Nikki laughed.

"Right?" Rachel proclaimed. "I like all the classics. You know, like Peggy Lee, Billie Holiday, Blossom Dearie."

"Her piano playing was so underrated." Nikki said. "I mean she wasn't a vocal gymnast like most singers of her time but her vocals went so perfectly with her playing."

"I know. I admire her so much for that. And her vocal tone was just so amazingly perfect." Rachel gushed.

"What kinds of stuff do you listen to? Other than the jazz." Nikki asked curiously.

That was how the two girls spent the rest of their afternoon. Talking, laughing and just getting to know each other. The two had so much fun together. They were becoming fast friends.

Nikki settled in well at Lost and Found. Rachel discovered that Nikki was really talented. She could play the guitar, the piano and she was an amazing singer. Her voice was amazing.

The girls were sitting in the junction after a long day. They were joined by Leia and Luke who were grabbing a juice before they went home for the night. They were all debating whether pineapple belongs on pizza or not. Luke was a firm yes which meant Leia was too. Rachel and Nikki stood by their decision that pineapple and pizza don't mix.

"I can't believe I am sitting at a table with you people." Luke said dramatically. He was joking of course. "I'm going to leave before I say something I regret." He laughed.

"Don't be so dramatic." Leia said rolling her eyes at his antics.

"That was just my way of having a dramatic exit. I need to get home. Its soup night." He said happily. "Come on." He said taking Leia's hand.

She smiled looking at their intertwined hands. She still couldn't believe that they were dating. "We'll see you guys tomorrow." Leia said before Luke dragged her away.

Nikki laughed at the couple. "Those two are so cute together." She acknowledged.

"Yeah." Rachel said smiling. "It took them long enough to get together though. But I'm glad they're happy." She concluded.

"Really. What happened?" Nikki asked. She was a sucker for a good romance story.

"It's a long story." Rachel said. "Like way too long to tell right now. Maybe some other time."

"Okay. But you owe me." Nikki joked.

Rachel laughed. "Sure. But seriously, Leia liked Luke for two and a half years before they got together. A lot happened in that time."

"Woah!" Nikki exclaimed. "Two and a half years? That's so long. How did she not move on or do something about it sooner?" she asked.

"I don't know. I suppose its true love. And love like that doesn't come and go." Rachel shrugged. She never really understood how Leia felt about Luke, and she didn't think she ever would know. "Anyway. Tell me about your love life." Rachel suggested as a new topic. "Any boys?"

"Huh. Boys? No." Nikki said pretending to be grossed out. "Girls? Maybe." Nikki said smiling, thinking about one girl in particular.

"Oh my gosh!" Rachel exclaimed. "Are you?" she didn't know how to finish her question.

"A lesbian? Yeah I am." She said proud of who she is. "Do you have a problem with that?" she asked.

"Of course not. I was just surprised. I've never met a person who wasn't straight before." Rachel responded. She was a little shocked.

"I bet you have. Odds are they just weren't comfortable enough to come out." Nikki said. "But I'm so glad you're fine with it. Not everyone is as cool as that." She said smiling at Rachel.

"So. Girls?" Rachel said. "Anyone caught your eye." she asked jokingly.

Nikki blushed and looked down at her hands which were fiddling with her juice cup. "I mean. There's this one girl. But I don't think she would be interested." She said nervously.

"I doubt that. You're awesome." Rachel said. "Any girl would be lucky to have your affections." She smiled. "Tell me about her."

"Well." Nikki said feeling more confident. "She's got long dark hair, and beautiful brown eyes. When she smiles, her whole face just lights up. And her laugh, wow her laugh. She's absolutely beautiful." She said thinking about the girl sitting right across from her.

"She sounds great." Rachel smiled, feeling a little dejected. She had no idea why though.

"Yeah." Nikki said, smiling over Rachel's obliviousness.

Rachel glanced down at her phone, "Oh look at the time. I've got to get going." She said standing up and collecting her things from the table. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said waving and then walking away.

Nikki sighed. She was so oblivious. She had no idea that the mystery girl, was her.

A couple of days later Rachel and Nikki were in the Bull Pen writing a song together. They both had really unique styles and they thought mashing their styles together would be really cool.

"I was thinking maybe some strings in this section." Nikki said pointing at the sheet music.

"Yeah. I wish someone here played classical instruments. It really limits some of the stuff we can do." Rachel said.

Nikki agreed. "So do you want to play what we have?"

"From the top." Rachel smiled. The two girls sat on the piano bench. It was a complex part so both of them were playing.

"Dreams, that's where I have to go

To see your beautiful face anymore

I stare at a picture of you and listen to the radio

Hope, hope there's a conversation

Where we both admit we had it good but

Until then its alienation, I know, that much is understood

And I realize" Rachel began singing on her own. She smiled at Nikki as she began singing along with her for the chorus. Their voices blended so well together. It was a perfect harmony.

"If you ask me how I'm doin I would say I'm doin just fine

I would lie and say that you're not on my mind

But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two

And finally I'm forced to face the truth

No matter what they say, I'm not over you." The two girls faded out as their song came to an end. Throughout the whole piece they were looking into each other's eyes, smiling. They gazed into each other's eyes in complete silence even though the song was over.

No one knows who leaned in first but the next second the girls found themselves locking lips in a sensual kiss. Rachel and Nikki could both feel the sparks flying as Nikki's hands found their way into Rachel's hair.

Rachel finally came to her senses when she felt Nikki's tongue running along her mouth. She pulled away abruptly, ending their passionate kiss. Both girls were out of breath.

Rachel didn't know what to do. So she did the only thing she could think of. She ran away.

"I…. I have to…. to g-go." She stuttered before making her way out of the Bull Pen as quickly as possible. She heard Nikki calling after her but she just sped up her pace until the sounds were just a murmur in the distance.

A few hours later Rachel was pacing back and forth in the recording studio when Leia walked in.

"Rachel there you are. I haven't seen you all day." She said before noticing the look of utter confusion and fear on her best friends face. "What's wrong?" Leia asked panicking a little. Rachel never looked this worried.

"I kissed Nikki." Rachel blurted out straight away, flopping down onto the couch.

"You what?" Leia asked, thinking she miss heard her.

"I kissed Nikki." Rachel said. "And I…" Rachel trailed off.

"You what?" Leia asked.

"I liked it." Rachel said nervously. "I think I like her."

"Really?" Leia asked smiling. Rachel nodded in reply. Leia was so happy. Rachel never had crushes so this was really exciting. "Does this mean you're, you know, gay?" Leia asked curiously.

"I don't know." Rachel said. "These feelings are all so knew to me, I've never really had the chance to think about it. I don't know. I always just thought I liked guys but ever since I met Nikki, that's changed. Maybe I like both." She said carefully considering it.

"I don't think you have to put a label on it." Leia said. "So what are you going to do about Nikki?" she asked being the curious person she is.

"I don't know." Rachel said again. Everything was happening so fast, it was hard for her to think clearly.

"You should ask her out." Leia said bluntly.

"You think so?" Rachel asked nervously. "What if she doesn't like me like that?"

"Are you crazy? She would be nuts not to like you. And besides, she kissed back, didn't she? There's obviously some attraction there." Leia said reassuring her.

"You're right." Rachel said. "What's the worst that could happen? She says no." she said confidently.

Rachel marched right out of the recording studio and bumped right in to Nikki. As soon as Rachel saw her face she lost all of her confidence. She could feel a big lump in her throat and butterflies fluttering around in her stomach.

"Hi." Rachel said awkwardly.

"Hi. Listen Rachel, I'm sorry about before." Nikki said. "I shouldn't have come onto you like that."

"It was fine." Rachel said. "In fact it was more than fine." She said regaining some of her confidence.

Nikki looked up at her with shock. "Wait does that mean…?" she trailed off.

"Do you want to go on a date sometime?" Rachel asked smiling at the girl who changed everything.

Nikki was a little stunned. She didn't know what to say. When her words finally came she agreed. "I would love to." she smiled brightly.

"Great." Rachel grinned.

"So do you want to go and finish that song?" Nikki asked, pointing her thumb over her shoulder in the direction of the Bull Pen.

"Yeah sure." Rachel said. "Let's go." She said beginning to walk in that direction.

"Hang on. There's something I have to do first." Nikki said.

"Okay. What's that?" Rachel asked.

"This." Was all she said before she put her hands on Rachel's cheeks and planted a kiss on her lips. It was a short kiss but all the feelings were there. When they separated they smiled at each other.

"I could get used to that." Rachel smiled giggling.

"Good." was all Nikki said before she grabbed Rachel's hand and the two made their way into the Bull Pen to finish their song.

 **The End.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.** **Please review.**

 **I probably won't have much time for writing for the next while because school is back and I'll be really busy with band and studying.**

 **Stay you, Stay beautiful.**


End file.
